


non mouent.

by yae



Series: Life & Love of Bim: Varis zos Galvus [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ass Play, Breasts, F/M, Fondling, Hotdogging, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Thigh sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: varis zos galvus thigh fucks my wol. thatse it
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Life & Love of Bim: Varis zos Galvus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649233
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	non mouent.

A shuddered exhale as her flesh is touched. A poor attempt at stifling a moan.

“Y-... Your Radiance... Ah!”

“Quiet.”

The command rings in her ears as she gasps. A halfhearted nod but she still freely groans as he touches her. He doesn’t mind them, after all, only her words. Chatting is reserved for later, as her voice should only now be used for rewarding his ministrations with song.

Varis has each hand on her backside, groping her ass roughly as his cock lay at the ready atop it. Him whimpers in response, burying her face in the sheet as she tries not to raise her ass to meet him. She must have been failing, for the emperor gave a light smack to one cheek and she gasped. He could hit so much harder and yet this bare hint of it made her melt. She tries to control her breathing as Varis gives another squeeze.

Unceremoniously, taking her by surprise, he slips his dick between her asscheeks and earns himself another gasp. She keens, head falling back slightly. Ohh...

He still holds her tight, a grunt falling from his lips as he pulls out and pushes back in again. She can’t look back at him but she can visualize him clearly; Him knows Varis. Eyes closed and teeth grit, lips pulled back into a snarl, trying to quiet his own noises. He wasn’t one to moan in the first place, but he was _very_ inclined to grunt and growl like a beast. From what she knew... the apple did not fall far.  
Varis hung over her form, thrusting in and out slowly as though he had penetrated her. Him was tensed up and moaning into the sheet, the fabric clenched in her fists.

She was  
so  
damn  
_wet._

The two of them were of similar size and stature, but his cock was a sight to behold. Something to be absurdly proud of and a prize she loved to have her body wrapped around in any form. Him was sexual by nature, but Twelve did she feel like a needy whore worshipping Varis and kin’s “assets” like she did. The friction between her cheeks alone made her mewl and ever so eager for him to take her properly. She wanted to roll over and spread her legs for him like a—

“Good girl.”

His exhale made her melt like putty and she moaned again.

“Ohh, sir... P-Please...”

“No. Silence.”

Him trembled, so _desperate_ to be fucked raw by him and yet he refused her. He wouldn’t even _touch_ her properly. Between resisting babbling with desire and to madly touch herself, what little composure she still had was fading away. Oh, she did not _feel_ like a whore for these Imperials— she _was_ one. Her mind swam and one particular squeeze made her arch, hips rising once again. She could feel precum dripping to the small of her back and she shivered. Varis had been jerking himself off with her ass faster for a few moments now and she felt as though she would explode. Another thrust, his hair falling to tickle her back, and she gasped,

“S-Sir! Varis, sir, your Radiance... aah, pleeease!”

An unbecoming whine and plea from the supposed Warrior of Light. She finally tried to turn and look at him, shaking like a leaf in wind and breathing heavily. Him squeezed her thighs together, sighing with ashamed pleasure at how soaking she was. She would cum as soon as he entered her, she knew it!  
Yet he met her gaze with fierce eyes, disdain swirling in them. A rumble came from the reaches of his throat, a low “hmm” that released butterflies in her stomach. He was quiet for a moment before letting go of her backside, pulling away. Him couldn’t stop the disappointed whimper and she clutched the sheets tighter.  
Was he angry? ...  
...Even if he was, she wanted him to fuck her.  
Gentle and soft, or rough and cruel, she wanted him inside of her. If he hated her or if he loved her, she wanted him to fill her! Him flinched as he grabbed her arm, tugging her up just slightly.

“On your side.” Varis commanded, eyes narrowing.

She obeyed quickly, rolling to her side and pressing her legs together again, looking anxiously up at him. The corners of his lips twitched, the barest hint of a smile, and her heart _fluttered._ He lay himself beside her, looping his arms around her torso, underneath her own arms. Then, he lowered a hand to pull apart her legs and she shivered. Fluttering became pounding, her just then quiet breaths becoming gasped pants once more. She offered no resistance to him, letting him push and pull as he pleased. Varis squeezed her inner thigh and gave another hum at her soaked legs before sliding his cock between them. Him groaned softly. The man buried part of his face in her shoulder as his hand slipped out, pushing her leg down once more to trap his length between her thick thighs. Him waited for him to push inside yet he never did. Another tensing of her legs, squeezing, eliciting a groan from Varis. He gave a short but annoyed huff through his nose, like an animal flaring, and grabbed onto her leg properly. He squeezed her right back and her arm covered his, her hand on his.

There was a noise of confusion from Him as Varis pulled his hips away before slamming back into place. The motion made Him throw her head back, a moan echoing in the bedchambers.

Close... He was so close to being in _side_...

Yet he still clutched her leg, holding her still, rolling his hips and moving with varying speed. She moaned more and again, vision blurring as his dick rubbed against her slit. This was much better than before, but it still wasn’t...!  
The sound of Varis’ hips slapping against hers was music to hear ears. It was like they were actually bedding, but he wasn’t inside her at all. That fact wouldn’t stop frustrating her, tumbling around in her head despite her lack of proper thoughts in the moment. She was wet enough, eager enough, so _ready_ , why wouldn’t he just _claim_ her?  
Another whimper, biting her lip and moving her free hand to her lower region. Despite Varis’ length slipping in and out of her legs rather quickly, she tried to touch him. A sharp inhale was her reward and he slowed, stopping for a moment with himself stuck between her again. Him let her hand wrap around all that she could of him, stroking gently and playing. He was covered in her juices but she knew it was mixed with his own, too.

Varis growled into her ear and she shivered yet again, but she wasn’t finished. Her hips wiggled, legs adjusting ever slightly so that she may rub his cock without him moving. She pushed further down, feeling the _squish_ of his member press all the more against her cunt— Ah!  
The other man wrapped his arms around fully, hands gripping ample breasts. She froze, lips breaking to let out another moan.

_”No.”_ A simple, low growl that could stop time itself. Him was still for a moment before slowly trying to wiggle around him again and he grasped her tighter. “Stop moving.”

She had to obey him. Ears flat against her head, tears welled in her eyes. Gods above, she really was a bitch, wasn’t she? A needy _bitch._

Only her hands fell, she could feel his fierce gaze tracking her, and she pressed one palm against him. Him turned her face into the pillow as silence took over...  
until Varis began to move again. Immediately she stifled a moan, cutting herself off and not removing from the pillow. She’d doomed herself, as now he was moving but so, _so_ much closer to her weeping slit. A failed ministration and he could easily push inside. It was _torture._ She tried to breathe calmly, in and out. After all, it now seemed this was entirely for his pleasure and not hers. Yet she couldn’t keep from tensing up, clutching him and the sheet below her. The pillow catching all her moans, she almost couldn’t believe how awful she sounded. So strong, as powerful a name as Varis zos Galvus, and yet she could cum any second simply from him fucking her thighs.

He was moving faster again, hands still full of her chest. He squeezed her breasts, massaging and kneading as he had her ass. Except this time, he ran his fingers across them to tease at her nipples. He pinched and lightly tugged them as her head finally ripped away from the pillow, a choked cry leaving her wet lips. She shivered beneath his touch and the heaving of her chest in his palms only urged him forward. Varis pressed her chest, squeezing, tugging more as if attempting to milk her and she only grew louder. Paired with his fondling of her breasts, he truly fucked her thighs now, once more relentlessly slapping his hips against her backside.

It came, literally, as little surprise to Varis when Him threw her head back into him and howled. Her back arching and her legs squeezing his cock tighter than previously done, he grunted as she climaxed onto him. She gasped for breath as though she were drowning and she saw stars, falling limp enough for Varis to keep moving. Him was well spent yet whimpered and squirmed in his grasp. She wanted him to cum, too...  
Varis did not scold her actions this time, instead, closing his eyes and massaging her breasts once again. She gently held his wrists and panted as he continued to rub against her, despite the mess she’d made of her legs. If anything, it made his thrusting easier and spurred him on.  
Him closed her own eyes when she felt Varis bury his face in the crook of her neck, hissing beneath his breath a curse and how he was close. Another tensing of her thighs, he then cursed _her_ and she smiled weakly as she tried to help him finish. Him exhaled one final moan as he gripped a breast tightly, his other arm around her in an equally tight embrace. He grunted and quietly groaned alongside her into her ear, gritting his teeth. It tapered off into a hiss as he painted her legs with spurts of cum, slowly pulling out and thoroughly marking her thighs. He finished with a satisfied sigh; a rumble from his throat and his grip on Him loosened.

She sighed herself, finally able to relax from having been edged and forced along his actions. Well, he hadn’t _actively_ tried to stop her so it seemed, but she couldn’t find her release until he finally willed it. (Despite being so bothered!)  
Him tried to blink the tears out of her eyes as she hugged his arms. There was silence until Varis spoke once more.

“I had not expected you to... finish from that.”

Her face reddened and she turned toward the pillow again, even if he already couldn’t see her face.

“I—! Y-You... rile me, s-sir... Um, Your Radiance! _Using_ me...”

She shuddered and closed her legs, a small squeak falling from her lips as she heard the _squish_ of her cum-covered thighs. Him started to tremble again, body heating up once more. A turn to look at him, eyes half-lidded and pleading.

“Will we—... do more...? Sir...  
I-Inside this time...  
...Your Radiance.”

**Author's Note:**

> how “professional” i seem at the beginning of this account to now where i make poor summaries and only write my wol getting plowed because i am a debased and horny creacher
> 
> anyway varis got a big dick


End file.
